Sleepless in Seattle
by WriterFreak001
Summary: This is my take on what happens during Paige's dream in 1x14 "Charades."


**WriterFreak001: **

This is my one-shot based on the sneak peek of Sunday night's episode, "Charades." I wanted to get this one-shot out there before the episode airs because I do not want the episode to influence my imagination for this story. :) However, I won't be able to create a cover art for this story until AFTER I obtain the episode through iTunes.

**Note: The dream is in the long italics middle portion of the chapter. **

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot all the same! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Title<strong> | Sleepless in Seattle

**Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

**Description** | This is my take on what happens during Paige's dream in 1x14 "Charades."

**Rating**| This fanfiction will be rated T for suggestive themes.

**POV** | Limited Third Person

**Disclaimer** | While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_, I am the owner of this masterpiece.

**Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

><p><strong>Sleepless in Seattle<strong>

**Written by WriterFreak001**

**One-Shot**

**~ S****CORPION ~**

"_I had a weird dream." _

"_About what?" _

"_I don't remember the details." _

"_That's unsurprising. Our brains often protect us from disturbing dreams by suppressing our memories of them." _

"_What does it mean when you remember a dream vividly?" _

"_That we enjoyed it." _

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige was grateful to have her apartment to herself after a long day at work. Ralph was spending the night at Drew's place so she didn't have to worry about paying a sitter for watching her kid. The case took a lot longer than the team had anticipated, and she knew everyone else was just as tired and exhausted as she felt. It was good to be home after the kind of day she had.

When Drew picked up Ralph in the morning to take him to school for her, he had asked her if she had made up her mind yet about Portland. And while she didn't have time nor really want to discuss it, Drew was growing impatient and becoming persistent. She told him she hadn't made up her mind in order to keep him from bugging her about it, but in all actuality, she was pretty sure of what her decision was going to be. However, even if she knew what was best for her son, Drew seemed to think he knew better. While Paige wanted Ralph to get to know his father, she didn't want to tear the boy away from Scorpion. Scorpion – and Walter – had both been very good for Ralph; he had people to talk to – people with whom he could relate.

But… Paige was beginning to think that Ralph's well-being wasn't the only reason she wanted to stay in LA and not move out to Portland. She wasn't blind; ever since the day she had met Walter O'Brien, she felt inexplicably attracted to him. At first, she thought it was because he adored Ralph and was able to help her understand her son better than she ever could by herself, but the longer she worked for Scorpion, she slowly began to realize that her attraction wasn't purely platonic.

And then Drew had to come along and complicate things. Old feelings for her ex-husband came flooding back, and they confused her. Drew was a difficult part of her past that she had to put behind her, and when he had returned, she had realized that the life she shared with Drew wasn't resolved. It was only broken – and Drew had the intention to fix it. And she believed him. She wholeheartedly believed that Drew had wanted to make things right between them and with Ralph. And yet…, he told her about his tryouts in Portland; he told her he was going to go through with it, and if he makes the cut, he was going to pitch for the team.

In the back of her mind, she didn't think Drew would make the cut. In the back of her mind, Ralph could remain in LA and still see his father whenever he wanted. In the back of her mind…, she thought she could continue working with Scorpion alongside Walter, Happy, Toby, Sylvester and Cabe – and that everything would be all right. That everything would be okay.

Then Drew had mentioned that he made the team and was set out to leave in a week. He had asked her to bring Ralph and follow so that they could live in one place as a family again. She had opted to tell Walter about Drew's offer and see what he would think. She didn't want to move if it would detrimentally affect Ralph. But… part of her had wanted to see if there was _another _reason in which Walter would want her (and Ralph) to stay. But she didn't have the nerves to ask him. He was so glad after the case had been finished because they had managed to save a lot of people today. She didn't want her disparaging question to ruin his mood. Perhaps she would ask him tomorrow.

She also thought of asking for Toby's opinion; Toby had a great grasp on the human psyche and could give her some insight as to how Ralph would react, but based on his prejudices against Drew, she figured out what _his _opinion would already be.

The only person she had managed to talk about this entire ideal was Cabe. Earlier in the day, she had managed to pull Cabe aside. She explained everything to him and asked him what he thought. As far as Ralph goes, he didn't have a really great answer; he didn't know who geniuses think and suggested for insight from either Toby or Walter. Or even Sylvester. However, from a father's standpoint, he did have some advice. He told her that a father should want to be with his child no matter what; that response could go one of two ways.

One: Drew _wanted _Paige and Ralph to meet up with him in Portland and live as a family where he could spend more time with Ralph. Two: Paige believed that LA was where Ralph needed to be right now, and to her, Drew _should _recognize how important Scorpion is to his son and want to be with him in LA instead of leaving again.

Cabe had also told her not to make a decision solely based on Ralph's well-being; he reminded her that she, too, was a factor into the equation. She shouldn't ignore her own feelings on the subject because even _if _Ralph _could _be happy in Portland – which was highly unlikely but remotely possible – she didn't think _she _could be. While Drew _did _complicate things after his sudden arrival, she eventually came to the conclusion that the feelings that she was experiencing with him were nothing more than unresolved feelings she had repressed when he had left. Over time, she had realized that she didn't love Drew anymore – at least, not in the way she did when they had married. Yes, she would always care for him – he was Ralph's father. They still had a connection, but Ralph would be the _only _connection between them.

She just didn't want to go through the same drama again. She didn't want to accept his offer, move to Portland only to find that sometime down the road, Drew was going to be relocated to a different team. She wanted her son to have stability, and that fact would never change. Drew's career called for constant relocation – and that was something she couldn't handle again; she couldn't go down that road and expect different results. In LA and with Scorpion, Ralph had the stability and the companionship he had never had before the team had commandeered the diner Paige had worked at. But it wasn't just Scorpion; Walter, too, had a strong connection with her son. And she wasn't blind to the fact that Walter had somewhat taken it upon himself to mentor Ralph. Yes, Walter messed up a few weeks ago when Ralph was wrongfully accused of conspiring with members of a drug cartel, but one mistake did not spoil all of the good things Walter had done for her son. She knew Ralph looked up to Walter, and if she told him that they were moving to Portland, he would be crushed.

And that was something Paige didn't think she could do.

She didn't think she could be willing to break her son's heart again, but if Drew leaves without them, Ralph's heart would break either way. That was why she really needed to talk to Walter about it; she needed to know how moving to Portland might affect her son even if she was pretty sure they wouldn't be going with Drew.

As Paige slipped into her bed and pulled her covers over her body, her cellphone buzzed. She reached for her phone and smiled when she saw Walter's name blearing on the screen. She swiped the TALK button and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hi." _Walter muttered his greeting.

"Is something wrong?" Paige closed her eyes and hoped everything was all right; she wondered if Walter realized how late it was. Even if he did, he probably wouldn't care. He was all about efficiency, after all.

"_Not really." _Walter replied. _"I just wanted to let you know that I received a call from Cabe a few minutes ago. He wants everyone at the garage by nine in the morning. Will you be able to make it?" _

"Yes. Is that all?"

"_Yes. That's it." _Walter answered quickly and then added, _"I know you prefer greetings and farewells so … goodnight." _

"Goodnight, Walter." Paige laughed as the line went dead. Paige hooked her cell phone to its charger, set her alarm to 7:30 AM and then turned off her bedside lamp before she fell into her bed sheets and retired for the night.

**~ SCORPION ~**

_The moment Paige returned to her hotel room, she kicked off her painful stilettos – an article of clothing she was forced to wear for the sake of the case – and sank into the cream-colored, swayed couch sitting in front of the flat-screened TV. The hotel room was a nice luxury, paid by the government. The team was asked to address a case in Seattle on behalf of Homeland Security so they packed up their bags and headed out to Seattle by private plane. _

_She turned on the TV, spent half an hour watching the news and then she heard a knock on her hotel room door. She turned the TV off, walked over to the door and peeked through the peephole. Walter. She slowly opened the door and then crossed her arms in front of her. "What are you doing here?" Without a single word, Walter stepped into her hotel room and ran his hands through his hair as she closed her door. She noticed how agitated he seemed. "Walter, what's wrong? Is everything all right?" _

"_Yes." He answered quickly and then pulled his face down with his hands. "No." He shook his head. "I don't know." _

"_Something's obviously on your mind, though." Paige deduced. "And you wouldn't be in my hotel room at this late hour unless you had wanted to talk abo—"_

"_I know about Drew's offer." Walter suddenly said; Paige's eyes widened from his statement. _

"_You do?" _

"_Yes." He nodded. "And I don't want you to accept it." _

"_Why not?" She asked, even though she had already made up her mind about moving to Portland with Drew. She wanted to hear Walter's answer. _

"_I don't know," he raked his hands through his hair. "I have gone over the situation in my mind again and again, and no matter how many times I try to exclude myself from the equation and think about the scenario from a purely objective standpoint, I can't. My reasons are all subjective, and I don't know why." He walked away from her and paced about the floor. "I mean, subjectivity breeds from emotions, and I can't make sense of it. Of any of it." _

"_Well…," Paige walked over to him and placed her palm on his shoulder, "subjectivity isn't such a bad thing, Walter." _

"_No. No. No." He shook his head and pulled away from her as he wheeled about his heels and clamped his hands over his temples. "You don't get it, Paige. I don't __**have **__emotions." He stepped backwards and threw his hands outward, "I __**shouldn't **__have emotions. Subjectivity shouldn't even be __**able**__ to hinder my analysis!" _

_Paige approached him slowly. "Are you done?" _

"_Done with what?" his hands fell to his sides. _

"_With your tantrum." Paige deadpanned as she crossed her arms in front of her and stopped walking when she was standing directly in front of him. He didn't answer so she took control of the conversation. "You say you don't have emotions, Walter, but that's not true at all." _

"_Yes it is." _

"_No it's not, and I'm not done." Paige snapped. "If you didn't have feelings, then why do you care so much about Megan and Ralph? Why do you care so much about your team? Your career? The lives Scorpion have saved over the past several months? You say that subjectivity breeds from emotion but so does compassion. Why care about something you don't feel strongly for?" She stepped closer to him; their feet were almost touching. "Yes, you have low EQ. Yes, you have a hard time comprehending emotion, but that doesn't mean it isn't there, Walter." She cupped his cheeks and found his gaze. _

"_Now if your conclusion is purely subjective, then there __**must **__be an emotional reason as to why you don't want Ralph and me to go to Portland. There's no other explanation; like you said. Subjectivity breeds from emotion. So," Paige dropped her hands from his face and then laced her fingers with his. "Instead of trying to make sense of your subjectivity, why don't you tell me, in your own words, why you don't want me to go to Portland." _

"_I can't." _

"_Why not?" she inquired as his hands fell away from hers. _

"_I just can't." _

"_Oh." She took a step back. "I see." Disappointed, she turned away from him to show him to the door. "I think you should g—" Before Paige could finish her statement, Walter impulsively grabbed hold of her wrist, pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue swiped across her bottom lip so tenderly. Her lips parted in response to the chills he sent down her spine, and she greeted his tongue with hers as their heated kiss deepened. _

_While her fingers lost themselves within his dark curls, Walter's mouth had trailed from her lips to her bare shoulder; she had forgotten she was still wearing that silver strapless number she had been instructed to wear for the case. He was still wearing his formal attire as well. She squeaked when his tongue found the nape of her neck, but Walter seemed so focused that he didn't appear to notice. As his lips found hers again, her fingers trailed from his hair to his tie and loosened it. She then twisted her hands into Walter's hair again and placed hot kisses along his jawline and neck. Then she pulled on his tie until it fell to the floor; her hands migrated to his shoulders and slipped underneath his black suit jacket; she managed to slide it off of his shoulders and toss it to the floor before she loosened his white collared shirt from his black pants. As his lips found her shoulder again, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt as she felt his palm press against the small of her back. His hand traveled up her back along her zipper and then slowly pulled on the zipper when he found it. The dress then pooled around her ankles, revealing her black laced bra and underwear. She shivered when both of his palms gently pressed against her back; the way his fingers melted against her skin was pure bliss. _

_Sometime after Walter's shirt fell to the floor and his pants had been discarded, Paige had found herself trapped against the wall of her hotel room with her fingers clutching Walter's wild curls and her hips clinging against his. _

"_I couldn't tell you, Paige" Walter panted as he tore his lips away from hers and captured her lust-filled gaze with his mirrored expression, "because I didn't know what to say." She leaned her forehead against his in order to share his same breath. "I don't know how to tell you that I want __**this**__… us… you and me to be something more than coworkers. Words cannot describe what I want… what I feel… stirring inside of me every single moment I think about you." His hand slid underneath the clasp of her strapless bra and splayed itself against her back. _

"_Then don't tell me," Paige gently rubbed her nose against his. "Show me." _

_A grin formed on Walter's lips. "I think I can do that." While he pulled her into another kiss, he unhooked her bra, and as it fell off of her chest, he hastily carried her to the bed where they spent all night kissing. Moaning. Pleading. Loving. _

_Paige stretched against the sheets of the hotel bed as she remembered everything she and Walter experienced under the very covers wrapped around her waist. She sat up in the bed and heard the shower running. Her body was still pulsing from the electrifying night Walter had given her. She was tempted to sneak into the bathroom and surprise him, but she figured he might want to have a moment by himself after the emotional overload he must have experienced during their night of loving. When she heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door open, she did not expect to see Walter walk out in only a dark blue hotel robe. _

"_Good morning," she smiled as he and his wet, messy hair walked over to her. _

"_Morning." He nodded as she climbed off of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_Just to let you know," Paige kissed him and then cupped his cheeks. "I regret nothing." Paige then untied his robe and pulled the material apart before it fell off of his shoulders. _

_And then she grinned. _

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige's eyes jerked open when her cellphone buzzed; she reached for her phone and checked the time. It was only three in the morning. She sighed and turned on her bedside lamp to answer her phone. It was Walter. Her cheeks blushed profusely as his name registered into her mind. She raked her hair and answered the call. "Hello?" The morning didn't do her voice any justice.

"_Paige? Are you awake?" _

"I am now." she yawned. "What is it, Walter?"

"_I was wondering how you were holding up. You seemed a little distracted yesterday." _Walter answered candidly.

"At three o'clock in the morning?"

"_Is it really that early?" _

"Yes, Walter. And I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking." She mumbled. "Now, get some sleep, Walter. Whatever you're working on will be there in the morning. I promise." She didn't need to see him to know he was tinkering away at something. He sounded as though he was fully awake.

"_See you when you get here." _Walter replied quickly and then the call ended. Paige plopped her phone back onto her bedside table and turned off her light. That was when she realized how disoriented her bed was; one of the sheets had somehow ended up on the floor while another was scrunched down near the foot of her bed. The comforter was nowhere to be seen. She looked over the other side of her bed and found it clumped next to her bedframe. She reached down and pulled it back on top of her. But with how sweaty she was, she ended up kicking it off of her anyway. She tossed and turned within her bed, not being able to get her mind off of the _dream _she had had during the wee hours of the night. She was slightly disappointed that it had only ended up being a dream because oh, did it feel real. If Walter in the dream world could make her feel so much inside her fantasies, she could only imagine what it might feel like in real life.

She blushed at that thought.

It was definitely going to be a very long night.

**~ SCORPION ~**

"_Morning." _Paige said as she marched into the garage with her bag in hand.

"_You look frazzled." _Toby frowned when he, Happy and Sylvester turned to look at her.

"_Thank you." _Paige rolled her eyes and sighed. _Tell me something I __**don't **__know, _she wanted to say but kept her thoughts to herself.

"_Grumpy too." _Toby deadpanned.

"_Sorry. I didn't sleep." _Paige said as she placed her bag on her desk. _"I had a weird dream." _

"_About what?" _Walter's voice caught her by surprise as he made his way towards his desk.

"_I don't remember the details." _Paige hesitated as her eyes followed him about the room.

"_That's unsurprising." _Walter replied obliviously._ "Our brains often protect us from disturbing dreams by suppressing our memories of them." _

"_What does it mean when you remember a dream vividly?" _Paige asked as she took a step towards the group, hoping Toby didn't catch her sudden withdrawal when Walter entered the conversation. She was sure he did though.

"_That we enjoyed it." _Walter glanced at her for a second before returning to his task at hand. Paige caught his gaze for a split second before she sighed and turned to avoid his gaze.

"_Hey, relax!" _Sylvester reached out to her. _"You can play charades with us. It'll be fun!" _

"_Playing charades with geniuses is never fun," _she laughed.

"_Come on!" _Happy begged. _"We need fresh blood." _

"_Okay,_" Paige cleared her throat as she waved her fist into the air and held a non-existent movie camera.

"_Movie." _Sylvester beamed.

She nodded and held out three fingers.

"_Three words." _Toby said quickly.

Then she quietly clapped her hands together and planted her head against the back of her hand as if she was napping.

"_Sleepless in Seattle." _

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

><p><strong>WriterFreak001: <strong>

**Whelp. That's my one-shot! I hoped you liked it! Until there are actual steamy scenes of WAIGE on TV, this fiction is as steamy as I will allow myself to write. Otherwise, any more than this would be EXTREMELY awkward. **


End file.
